Saquea Mi Corazón
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Mirando a través de unos libros, quedaba claro que su amor estaba destinado. *Traducción*
1. Aclaración

Encontré un día las historias de ** _LPBekka_** y supe de inmediato que quería traducirlas para compartirlas con ustedes.

Durante un mes he estado tratando de contactarla por todos los medios que figuraban en sus cuentas, y he esperado un mes entero como me recomendaron para ver si recibía respuesta, y no ha sido así.

Ni siquiera sé si siga en el fandom porque la última vez que escribió algo fue en el año 2012, por lo tanto, he decidido empezar con las traducciones, por supuesto con todos los créditos correspondiente a su autora _LPBekka_ aunque ya no esté presente, tal y como debe ser.

Si alguien la conoce y tiene manera de contactarse con ella, le agradecería me ayudase con esa información.

Gracias.

P.D.

Espero disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Cap 1: El Descubrimiento

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **El Descubrimiento"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine esto tomará demasiado tiempo. – Kurt tosió ruidosamente cuando su amante se movió por el ático, en medio de unas cajas polvorientas. El moreno no se había dado cuenta de lo sucio que estaba ese lugar, esa era la última vez que se ofrecía a limpiar el ático de sus padres cuando ellos estuviesen fuera durante la semana.

Kurt suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. La diva estaba aburrida, no quería estar ahí, quería estar en casa con su amante, en su bañera de hidromasaje haciendo el amor de una forma caliente, pero noooo, Blaine tenía que ser el mejor hijo posiblemente y ayudar a sus padres.

\- Bebé sólo quiero empezar con esto y luego podemos ir a casa y me encargaré de satisfacer a tu trasero. – Respondió con una sonrisa y vio a Kurt hacer un gesto. Él sabía que estaba sonriendo, sabía cómo convencer a su pareja, aunque éste intentase no demostrarlo. – No vamos a estar aquí por más de una hora, lo prometo.

Tres horas después el ojiazul estaba sentado en las escaleras del ático con un té helado en una mano, bebiendo con una mirada contrariada en su rostro.

\- No vamos a estar más de una hora, bebé. – Dijo en un tono de burla, haciendo una mueca mientras hablaba. Su nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. – Diez minutos más, sólo terminaré esta área.

Blaine recogió la camiseta que se había quitado antes y la pasó suavemente por su frente y pecho, estaba sudando por el calor y sonreía mientras miraba a Kurt. Su pareja era tan linda cuando se ponía de esa forma.

\- No sueno así… pero lo lamento. – Dijo respirando profundamente y mirando algunas cajas. Fue después de encontrar una gran cantidad de sus antiguas cosas cuando Kurt encontró eso aburrido mientras él pensaba que era emocionante. Tantos recuerdos se hicieron presentes al buscar entre los discos de vinilo y los videos caseros que estaban en viejos casetes de VCR.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que Blaine no hizo ninguna promesa luego de eso, así que suspiró y se levantó.

\- Está bien, me voy a casa, a lo mejor a " _Semental"_ le gustaría un tiempo a solas conmigo. – Dijo para llamar la atención del moreno, en referencia al gran juguete sexual al que le había puesto ese nombre.

Blaine incluso no levantó la mirada hacia él ya que encontró un cofre interesante. Se trataba de un cofre real, igual a los del siglo 17. Tenía una gran cerradura en el frente, la cual estaba abierta con una gruesa llave oxidada que colgaba. Ni siquiera había escuchado la promesa de que Kurt montaría a _Semental_ , así de atraído se sentía por ese cofre sin ninguna verdadera explicación.

Abrió la cerradura mientras su pareja hablaba con más detalle acerca de lo que iba a hacer con el juguete sexual. La tapa del cofre se alzó en una nube de polvo y tosió ruidosamente, alejando con la mano las partículas. Incluso Kurt empezó a toser.

El de rizos abrió los ojos ampliamente, mirando dentro del cofre. Había algunos libros, libros antiguos con las cubiertas rotas, todos descansaban sobre algunas telas, rollos de seda fina, ropa, y había un sombrero en la parte superior de algunos de los libros, un sombrero viejo y polvoriento de pirata. Blaine tosió más y lo recogió eliminando el polvo, luego vio a Kurt.

\- ¡Mira esto! – Sonrió y se lo puso. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión en la cara de su amante y se acercó, tirando el sombrero de su cabeza haciendo que los dos tosieran ruidosamente por el polvo que les rodeaba.

\- Eres un idiota Anderson. – Dijo con una risita y Blaine le sonrió a cambio, colocando el sombrero sobre el cabello perfectamente peinado de éste. Kurt se lo quitó de inmediato mientras el moreno se inclinaba mirando hacia abajo en el cofre a la vieja ropa de bucanero.

\- ¡Wow, estos trajes son increíbles! – Expresó tosiendo mientras tomaba uno. – Esto casi parece real. – Un libro cayó al suelo y Kurt lo recogió, el sombrero en una mano y el libro en la otra. Sopló un poco de polvo de la cubierta rota de color verde esmeralda y colocando el sombrero bajo el brazo, abrió el libro para ver las páginas amarillentas.

\- Del puño y letra… – leyó el ojiazul tratando de distinguir la escritura antigua casi desvanecida, – del… capitán Blaine Anderson…

Blaine lo miró y frunció el ceño, acercándose y tomando el libro. – ¿Accesorios para fiesta? – Inquirió, aunque realmente parecía que venía desde la década de 1700, y en la esquina superior derecha, de hecho estaba el año 1716 escrito. ¡No había forma! Su trástarabuelo _*_ … ¿fue un pirata? – ¿Esto es una broma?

\- No lo creo. – Respondió Kurt moviéndose hacia delante y volteando la página para ver el dibujo de un barco sobre la mar, en la descolorada escritura se leía "El Orgullo del Oeste". – Al parecer era un artista. – Blaine se dio cuenta que su padre no pudo haber hecho eso para una fiesta de disfraces, él no dibujaría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. El castaño giró más páginas por curiosidad. – Es un diario. – Expresó, y su pareja miró por encima del hombro de éste, leyendo las primeras líneas:

 _1099 días de entrenamiento y no, nunca me ha agradado más estar en el océano. Hay nubes que se avecinan y la tripulación está deseando estar cerca de tierra por temor a la ira del tridente. Como capitán los guío y sé cuándo están bien. Habrá tierra cerca con pueblos alrededor, y por supuesto sólo pienso en una cosa: Saqueo._

\- Esto tiene que ser falso. – Dijo el castaño dando la vuelta a la página y los ojos de los dos se abrieron enormes. En la hoja había un dibujo de un hombre joven, desvanecido en ropa vieja rasgada, sus grandes ojos tristes y llenos de dolor, y el cabello desordenado. Tenía una mirada suplicante en el rostro, las manos atadas, y su camisa recogida en su espalda, la ropa toda rasgada. Parecía asustado y parecía… – ¡Se parece a ti!

Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando junto con Kurt contemplaron una perfecta semejanza de sí mismo. Oh, Dios, ese era… ese era él. ¿Era acaso una especie de broma de mal gusto? Se veía igual que él. Tragó saliva con fuerza. – ¿Es esto una especie de broma Blaine? – Preguntó girando y notando que el ojimiel se veía igual de atónito que él.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza y el castaño se mordió los labios. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? El más bajo tomó el libro y se sentó en frente del cofre con el libro sobre su regazo mientras que Kurt colocó el sombrero frente a su pecho.

\- Te juro Blaine que me iré a casa si no empiezas a levantarte. – Amenazó, pero su amado tenía esos ojos de niño pequeño en su rostro y le daba una mirada suplicante.

\- Kurt por favor… Esto es… ¡es impresionante! – Afirmó. Él quería que su novio se quedase con él, deseaba que se acurrucasen y tal vez ambos investigar juntos el misterio.

\- Tienes suerte de ser lindo Anderson. – Dijo acercándose y acurrucándose a su lado, sostuvo el sombrero en su regazo mientras Blaine lo besaba en los labios y luego empezaron a leer acerca del saqueo.

 **LECTURA DEL LIBRO**

El pequeño pueblo era el lugar perfecto para el saqueo, el robo, la tiranía. El capitán Blaine Anderson conducía a su tripulación a través de la aldea casi destruida. Las altas llamas lamieron el cielo de la noche oscura mientras las personas corrían y gritaban, decenas de piratas los robaban sin tener en cuenta la seguridad de las personas.

Observó una gran casa y decidió que sería un gran lugar para atracar. Irrumpió en aquella morada y entró para ver que estaba vacía, o al menos el vestíbulo lo estaba.

Fue recorriendo las escaleras, podía oír gente, ruidos y gritos como si estuviesen amortiguados.

Se metió en la piratería con una versión romántica de toda la cosa.

Sus padres habían llegado a América desde Irlanda cuando estaba en la tierna edad de tres años, y creció con ellos tratando de sobrevivir trabajando en una granja. Hasta que los ataques de los españoles le mostraron que esa no era la vida que debía vivir si quería tener éxito. Y ahí estaba, viviendo el sueño de ser un bucanero.

Llegó a una puerta cerrada y con una fuerte patada la mandó abajo, ingresando a prisa.

En la habitación estaba un hombre obeso de casi sesenta años, desnudo con los brazos estirados y marcas a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras violaba a un esclavo joven renuente.

El chico estaba gritando con una mordaza sucia que tenía atada alrededor de su boca. Era un castaño con el cabello sucio en mal estado y su ropa desgarrada, la sangre dispersa por toda su piel blanca de porcelana.

El castaño miró a Blaine con sus ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

Blaine no sabía por qué, pero su corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos, y el propietario lo contempló con miedo.

\- No parece que tus intenciones sean honorables, ¿cierto? – Dijo mientras miraba al esclavo, sacando su espada y presionándola en el cuello del hombre mayor, quien lo miró con un miedo creciente y empezó a retroceder.

La necesidad de Blaine por el tesoro fue reemplazada por un deseo de ser el héroe cuando el castaño lo miró suplicante. Fue cuidadoso mientras seguía apuntando con la espada hacia el hombre mayor, y se dirigió hacia el hombre ensangrentado. El joven esclavo lo contempló con los ojos llorosos y luego la espada estaba apuntando hacia él.

\- P-por favor… Por favor, no me mates. – Rogó, y Blaine levantó la espada, llevándola hacia abajo y cortando las cuerdas que ataban sus manos. El muchacho estaba temblando, tratando de tirar de sus pantalones hacia arriba, pero cuando se puso de pie se cayó, estaba demasiado débil, la fatiga era más que evidente en sus rasgos.

El pirata tuvo cuidado al levantarlo al estilo novia, la espada todavía en la mano y sonrió, retrocediendo hacia la puerta, y se fue llevándolo en sus brazos mientras marchaba por la casa vacía.

El joven de sexo masculino sin nombre iba aferrado a Blaine, sintiendo el goteo de la sangre de sus mejillas. Tantos años de abuso y ahora… ahora era libre. Por lo menos de su viejo abusador. En su estado debilitado miraba al pirata y se mordió el labio, sin duda todo lo que se esperaba de él no podía ser tan malo como lo que había dejado atrás.

Blaine estaba caminando por el pueblo en llamas hacia un lúgubre barco que esperaba por él y sus hombres para llevarlos, todavía llevaba al castaño en sus brazos. Estaba caminando lentamente y el esclavo se pegó a él.

\- Me salvaste… Gracias… – Susurró antes de desmayarse.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Blaine al chico cuando éste despertó, ya vestido con ropa más sensata. Una vestimenta de bucanero que cubría su cuerpo magullado y maltratado. Con aire de culpabilidad, el capitán tenía que admitir que prefería que la ropa fuese más escasa. Durante la última hora había estado observándolo recostado en la litera de su propio cuarto, usando ropa que con la que era difícil decir que no era uno de los tripulantes.

Era hermoso aunque un poco flaco. Su pelo castaño sucio era un desastre, y había sido limpiado con un poco de agua por lo que las manchas de mugre y sangre en su piel se habían borrado. Había sido tratado horriblemente, eso era evidente.

\- K-Kurt… Señor… – Blaine rió y se inclinó hacia el joven, quien podría o no haber sido mucho más joven que él.

\- Prefiero capitán, si no te importa. – Sonrió y el castaño lo miró. Él se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó de forma extravagante. – Capitán Blaine Anderson. – Kurt lo observaba con los ojos estrechos.

\- Hablas muy bien para ser un pirata. – Comentó, y Blaine se rió suavemente, enderezándose.

\- No todos los bucaneros somos analfabetas con dientes en mal estado. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, y Kurt podía sentir que se debilitaba.

Lentamente el castaño se enderezó y se sentó en la cama del capitán. – ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Preguntó, asustado. – He oído hablar sobre ustedes los piratas… Ustedes sólo violan y saquean.

El pelinegro se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia el joven esclavo, tomándolo de la barbilla para que levantara la mirada hacia él. – ¿Eso es diferente para lo que solías ser usado antes? – Preguntó, y los acuosos ojos azules de Kurt se reunieron con los suyos, y el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. Se echó hacia atrás, y el esclavo lo miró con ojos de ciervo.

\- Tú… Tú me salvaste… – Dijo recordando lo que pasó, y Blaine asintió.

\- Sí, y te puedes quedar aquí. Estarás a salvo. Pero nadie consigue pase libre en "El Orgullo del Oeste".

El de cabello claro miró al capitán y se mordió el labio. Se puso de pie con obediencia y comenzó a quitar las prendas de su cuerpo, pero éste lo detuvo. – Me refiero a hacer la limpieza. No nos vendría mal alguien que limpie los cuartos y las cubiertas. Vamos a vestirte, alimentarte y mantenerte a salvo.

Kurt parecía aturdido y se colocó la ropa hasta quedar cubierto.

\- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

El pirata sonrió suavemente y asintió.

\- Sí. Ahora te digo que debes salir chico, nadie está autorizado a estar en mi cabina.

 **FIN DE LA LECTURA**

* * *

.

 *** trástarabuelo:** Pariente que sigue en la línea después del tátarabuelo.

.

.

 ** _No olviden comentar sobre lo que les pareció esta primera parte de la historia. Todas sus opiniones son importantes._**


	3. Cap 2: La Historia

**_* hummelandersonsmythe_** Me hacefeliz que sea de esa forma, Sí, una historia de amor que superó el tiempo.

Así es, una historia diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero me envolvió por completo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lástima que es muy corta.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** ¡Genial! Como comenté en el grupo, siempre es bueno volver a leer algo que nos gustó en algún momento.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Me da gusto que te atrapara. Aquí la actualización.

 *** Jeny** Así es.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** ¡Yay! Me hace muy feliz que sea así.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** ¡Cuánta felicidad!

Estamos iguales, yo tampoco había leído nunca esta temática, pero me cautivó y por eso quise traducirla para compartirla con ustedes.

Aquí está el capítulo que esperabas. Disfrútalo mucho. Besos y abrazos.

 ** _* DomiCrissColfer_** ¡Domiii! ¡Un placer volver a leerte!

Me alegra infinitamente que te haya gustado tanto.

Sí, es una temática diferente con una historia que te atrapa. Lástima que sea tan corta :(

Tus palabras son siempre fuente de motivación para mí.

¡Gracias! Te adoro infinitamente.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **La Historia"**

* * *

 _._

 _Nunca me había sentido como lo hice cuando el muchacho me miró…_ – Blaine leyó, su voz suave arrullando a Kurt, cuyo interés en la historia había surgido en gran medida. – _Yo sabía que no todos los tesoros del mar me podrían traer la felicidad que su sola mirada me daba…_

Kurt contempló a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Crees que se quedaron juntos? – Preguntó aferrando el sombrero contra el pecho, y el moreno se encogió de hombros. Él quería saber, lo necesitaba. Se lanzó dentro del cofre y buscó, sacando cuatro de los libros antiguos con sus páginas rasgadas y amarillas, cada uno tomó dos libros, examinando a través de documentaciones al azar de los saqueos, escapes, y demás.

\- ¡Oh, creo que he encontrado algo! – El castaño gritó, y su pareja lo miró mientras soplaba un poco de polvo de la página y leía en voz alta. – _Algo que no puedo realmente ignorar aquí… son las curvas sensuales de su cuerpo mientras… mientras él… se movía contra mí…_ – Kurt y Blaine se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos y el moreno dio la vuelta a la página en una pequeña nube de suciedad fina para ver otro boceto detallado y bello de este misterioso y hermoso Kurt que lucía casi exactamente igual a su novio.

Era muy gráfico, mostrándolo de la cintura para arriba, la espalda arqueada y la boca ancha con el ceño fruncido muy ligeramente, una mezcla de placer y dolor apoderándose de su rostro en un estado orgásmico.

No crees que él lo violó, ¿cierto? – El ojiazul preguntó vacilante, y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea, ¡vamos a leer!

 **FLASHBACK**

Kurt había estado en el barco durante algunos meses y se sentía un poco nervioso alrededor de la tripulación. La mayoría de los hombres a bordo estaban tan desesperados que no les importaba si era una mujer o un hombre con quien tenían sexo, pero el capitán Anderson lo cuidaba, se aseguraba de que ninguno de ellos tocase al hermoso castaño que lucía mucho más saludable ahora con un ligero bronceado en su piel por el tiempo que pasaba en el sol.

Con Anderson velando por él, los dos se habían vuelto cercanos, muy cercanos. Incluso éste le pidió que limpiase su habitación, donde nadie habría de entrar. Kurt había estado limpiando la cubierta durante todo el día y finalmente estaba listo para hacer frente a la cabina del capitán.

Pero se olvidó de llamar a la puerta y entró tirando hacia arriba la ropa demasiado grande para que la manga no se cayese de su hombro. Y no estaba preparado para lo que vio. El capitán se encontraba totalmente desnudo, de espaldas escogiendo una camisa para ponerse, tirando de una prenda blanca esponjosa por encima del hombro antes de que una tos nerviosa llamase su atención y se diese la vuelta para ver al chico ruborizado con locura.

\- ¡Oh! – Dijo Blaine, sin prisa por cubrirse más, de hecho, sólo se puso la camisa y ni siquiera la abotonó, mostrando su cuerpo perfecto. Ni siquiera parecía que le importaba estar prácticamente desnudo, y el rubor de Kurt se profundizó. – No creí que estuvieses limpiando ahora.

\- Puedo volver más tarde. – Respondió con un tono nervioso y retrocedió, pero éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, está bien. – Se dio la vuelta, pero el ojiazul simplemente siguió mirándole el trasero. ¡Oh Señor! Sintió que se quemaba en el interior, con las mejillas más rojas que nunca. Nunca había conocido un hombre atractivo, todos aquellos que sólo querían su cuerpo, eran feos, hasta que encontró al capitán Anderson. Blaine miró por encima del hombro y sonrió, dando la vuelta, por lo que una vez más estaba frente a él, con su anatomía en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica y una mirada sucia.

El corazón de Kurt golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho. ¡Oh, mierda! podía ver una serie de cosas que le gustaban. El de cabellera oscura no estaba afectado por las miradas, o al menos eso parecía, porque por dentro su cuerpo estaba caliente y en su estómago revoloteaban violentas mariposas. El castaño no respondió sino que giró la cabeza para ocultar el rubor brillante.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó, tocándole la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba, y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Kurt no se movía, no veía, su estómago estaba lleno de nervios. ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! La forma en que el capitán lo estaba tocando, tan íntimo, tan… tan… Por todos los cielos, quería besarlo.

\- Capitán, ¡hay barcos en el horizonte! – Uno de los tripulantes exclamó llamando a la puerta. Blaine gruñó y miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no se apartó del ojiazul.

\- Bueno, ¡entonces naveguen fuera de su alcance! – Ordenó, y el joven pirata se alejó. El capitán acunó la mejilla del menor. – Ahora, – dijo inclinando el rostro del chico hacia él, y éste lo miró nervioso, – ¿dónde estábamos?

\- Yo-yo creo… – Las mejillas del castaño estaban profundamente carmesí y cerró los ojos tragando con dificultad. – Creo que ibas a besarme.

Blaine se sorprendió gratamente por la solicitud audaz y sonrió, inclinándose hacia él, así que estaban cara a cara, su cuerpo brillando con una calidez excitante mientras se pegaba a los labios de éste, prácticamente succionando el aire de su cuerpo, por lo que Kurt se tambaleó y se aferró a la camisa abierta. Los ojos del más joven rodaron hacia tras cuando sus labios gruesos se separaron y la lengua del capitán se deslizó en su boca caliente y húmeda, mientras daba una palmada contra los músculos húmedos del menor, succionando el alma en el beso.

El cuerpo de Kurt inmediatamente reaccionó y se apoyó en él, enganchándole un brazo por encima del hombro y el cuello, besándolo muy profundamente, empuñando el cabello negro y mordiéndolo con fuerza en su labio inferior.

La mano de Blaine se deslizó hacia arriba a lo largo de su muslo y apretó la esbelta y hermosa pierna casi sin vello alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano en la cadera del castaño, levantándolo y llevándolo a la cama sin romper el beso hasta casi lanzarlo sobre la cama, se inclinó sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de sus muslos mientras que Kurt le quitaba la camisa abierta y se pegaba a su cuello, mordiendo y succionando con fiereza la piel allí expuesta. La cabeza de Blaine cayó hacia atrás y un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios mientras su erección creció notablemente, presionando contra el muslo del ojiazul.

\- Oh… – Kurt gimió cuando el cuerpo del capitán se movió hacia delante para crear fricción contra él, su corazón se apretó y su cuerpo se calentó al tacto. Sus ojos estaban en blanco. Por Tritón, era tan increíblemente caliente. Encontraron el ritmo perfecto presionándose el uno contra el otro, jadeando en voz alta, fusionando sus labios, y sus lenguas bailando acaloradamente mientras se abrazaban y seguían frotándose una y otra y otra vez.

El castaño estaba demasiado vestido y eso frustró a Blaine, quien se apartó el tiempo suficiente para despojarlo, rasgando el hombro de la camisa mientras le arrancaba la ropa.

\- ¡Eres precioso! – Gruñó y besó a un Kurt ahora sin camisa, quien se aferró a su cabeza empuñándole el cabello y devolviendo el beso profundamente mientras él abordaba los pantalones y se los arrancaba, quedando así los dos desnudos. Blaine se inclinó, acariciando al joven, besándolo, zumbando contra sus labios. – ¡Sobre tu estómago!

El castaño caliente estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir y se dio la vuelta sobre su vientre, su suave y firme cadera al aire, a plena vista del capitán quien lo acarició suavemente, gimiendo en el tacto. Ambos estaban ahora totalmente desnudos y ambos tan increíblemente calientes para el otro.

Blaine le dio un beso entre los omóplatos y su lengua se escurrió y arrastró a lo largo de la columna vertebral, lamiendo a lo largo de cada protuberancia de los huesos, dejando besos ocasionales y marcas de amor a lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a su perfecta redonda cadera.

\- ¡Mierda! – Murmuró el ojiazul mientras el pelinegro le separaba las mejillas para ver esa pequeña parte rosada, apretada y arrugada, esperando ser tratada y tocada por él, quien estaba más que dispuesto a darle eso.

Se inclinó, inhalando el aroma excitante que lo rodeaba y gimió. Sus ojos parpadearon hasta cerrarse y hundió el rostro entre los suaves montículos de carne, la lengua extendida estaba lamiendo a lo largo de su apertura, deslizándose a lo largo de la parte posterior apretada, palpando el músculo mojado y con sus manos acariciando la carne pastosa.

Kurt gimió y vio por encima del hombro mientras Blaine levantaba la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos se clavaron fijos en el otro y lo calientes que estaban, mientras que la lengua errante del moreno comenzó a empujar el pequeño anillo de músculos y el castaño se arqueó hacia atrás sin haber sido tratado antes como Blaine lo trataba. Era tan insoportablemente caliente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de excitación y gimió pequeñas peticiones de más, más lamidas, más toque, más… todo.

La lengua de Blaine se abrió paso por la estrechez con cierta dificultad y gimió degustando el interior mientras el joven se convulsionaba. Kurt dejó escapar un grito y arqueó la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía sin control. ¡Oh Dios! Nadie lo había tratado así durante las relaciones sexuales, como si él importara, como si él valía más que ser violado sin sentido, más que un juguete para ser usado y abusado.

\- O-oh… Oh… Por Tritón. – Jadeó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras exclamaba por más en un tono agudo, arqueando la espalda.

Blaine removió su boca, besando y lamiendo justo por encima de sus caderas, los dedos entrando en su interior, extendiendo y empujando, y los gritos de Kurt volviéndolo loco.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Por favor, capitán, por favor! – El castaño gritó y gimió, sus ojos oscuros totalmente excitados. El pelinegro no dudó, se echó hacia atrás y le agarró el trasero, tirando de él para así dejarlo sobre sus rodillas. La cadera del más joven presionada contra la entrepierna de éste. Él gruñó y Blaine se frotó contra él, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas apasionadas, calientes, desesperadas.

\- N-no… – Se retiró y se volvió de espaldas, saltando sobre la cama, uno de sus pies acariciando a lo largo del muslo del capitán. – Quiero ver… Quiero mirarte.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para quedar sobre el más joven, besándolo profundamente, enrollándole las piernas alrededor de su cintura para que éste pudiera sentir su erección a través de las mejillas pero sin entrar. Se estremeció violentamente, mierda, Kurt se sentía tan bien.

\- Por favor… – El castaño declaró, arqueándose sobre los codos mientras el capitán se inclinaba hacia atrás, de modo que estaba arrodillado, asentado en sus piernas mientras su dureza se presionaba en él. El menor sostenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste, acostado de espalda en la litera, sus caderas se alzaban sobre el regazo del capitán, aún con la erección fuera de su cuerpo. – ¡Por favor!

Blaine agarró su dureza y la llevó a la apertura del ojiazul, jadeando cuando entró, deslizándose repentinamente en el interior, por lo que el castaño gritó. El de piel de oliva se quedó sin aliento y abrió los ojos ampliamente, un momento de claridad explotando dentro de él mientras dejó de moverse dentro de su castaño, quien tenía los ojos bien cerrados, acostado de espalda en la litera, aun así, las manos juntas en puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras éste lo llenaba por detrás, con sus ojos cerrados.

\- M-Muévete. – Kurt rogó con las manos todavía en puños, revoloteando sus ojos. – Por favor… Por favor, te lo suplico. – El moreno comenzó a moverse, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que el castaño gritase en voz alta, con las manos temblorosas descansando sobre la litera e incorporándose sobre los codos, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras jadeaba. – ¡Mierda! Oh mi… – Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás cuando empezó a mover sus caderas hacia delante, empujando la erección de Blaine dentro de él profundamente. La sensación de sus cuerpos unidos era increíble, no podía encontrar las palabras que lo describiese, pero ambos se quedaron sin aliento y gimieron. El más bajo siguió moviéndose hacia delante, inclinándose sobre el joven, y las piernas de éste se levantaron, pero todavía alrededor de su cintura mientras le daba aún más acceso.

\- ¡Sí! – Kurt dijo entre dientes cuando su salvador se movió dentro de él, acariciando a lo largo de su interior, provocando olas de placer dolorosas, creando tensión en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus dedos se doblasen y la cabeza cayese de nuevo mientras jadeaba y gemía de necesidad. – ¡Más, necesito más!

Blaine estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir. El nativo irlandés se movió con más fuerza dentro del joven, cambiando su ángulo de modo que dio en el punto exacto y los ojos azules se ampliaron. Las lágrimas acuosas corrían por sus mejillas al comenzar un ritmo más frenético, moviéndose entre sí desesperadamente, y el de ojos como la miel golpeando en el punto de placer dentro del menor cada vez que empujaba ávido de deseo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán! ¡Sí! – El más joven gritó tan fuerte que incluso las personas fuera de la cabina podían oír. – ¡Estoy cerca! Se siente tan… ¡Voy a explotar!

\- ¡Sí! – Blaine siseó y se inclinó, acariciando la llorosa erección del castaño, besándolo profundamente. Las lenguas deslizándose con vehemencia mientras que sus cuerpos se tensaron, y el caliente líquido del éxtasis del capitán estalló en el interior del esclavo. Kurt se enroscó con los ojos cerrados, gritando el nombre del moreno, haciendo erupción entre sus cuerpos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Eso es sexy. – Dijo el de ojos claros con una sonrisa irónica mientras señalaba un dibujo del capitán Blaine y su amante Kurt en el libro.

Era tan extraño. Ahí estaban, leyendo sobre una vida pasada entre ellos dos, con detalles vívidos. Permanecieron allí durante horas en la compañía del otro, hurgando en los libros que narraban un profundo amor entre un capitán y el joven que rescató. Blaine estaba cautivado, al igual que Kurt. Encantado por esta historia de un amor tan fuerte.

 _Los días sólo se funden con él a mi lado. Los reclutas cambian y van y vienen, pero una vez que esté aquí conmigo, ¿qué me importa la tripulación, quienes sean y cuál sea su historia? Sólo lo quiero a él._

 _Por desgracia estos días no durarán mucho tiempo…_

Kurt se apagó y miró a Blaine. – ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó, y el de rizos se encogió de hombros, animando al amor de su vida para continuar con la historia en la que los dos estaban absortos.

 _Mi amor me deja por una vida libre. Volveré algún día, pero mientras tanto, la vida del amante de tierra hará con él lo que nunca hará conmigo. Algún día, algún día voy a estar en sus brazos otra vez…_

\- ¿Cómo termina? – Inquirió el de piel clara casi frenéticamente, pidiendo a su amor buscar a través de los libros, con la necesidad de saber si se quedaron juntos. Blaine revolvió el cofre, sacó todos los libros y ambos comenzaron a revisar las historias.

Kurt estaba acurrucado en el regazo de su pareja mientras continuaban el cuento de hace 300 años, con la mano bajo la camisa, frotándole el vientre íntimamente mientras éste leía el resto de la historia sosteniendo al amor de su vida cerca.

Blaine volvió a Jamaica donde habían dejado su amor sólo para descubrir que no pudo encontrar a su amado. Se casó con una mujer de la isla y tuvo un bebé con ella. Con el tiempo viajó de regreso a la tierra natal de sus padres, Irlanda, pero estaba claro que nunca se olvidó de su amor. Lo último que escribió en cualquier diario era de años y años después de sus aventuras en alta mar.

 _Esta es mi historia, escrita por la mano de este viejo lobo de mar. No hay un día que pase que no mire al océano y recuerde a mi niño esclavo amado, el que esclavizó a mi corazón._

El castaño sintió lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba el libro con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja.

\- Ellos no llegaron a estar juntos… – Expresó con tristeza.

El moreno vió hacia el techo del ático pensando en todo lo que acababan de aprender y el gran esquema del mundo que les rodea. Abrazó a su novio tan fuertemente contra su pecho, que éste lo miró.

\- Creo… Creo que están juntos… – Dijo entrelazando sus dedos y besándole la mano con ternura. – Justo aquí.

Kurt lo miró con sus llorosos y se apoyó en él. – Te amo Blaine. – Susurró, y el de rizos cerró los ojos, sus labios tocándose suavemente como alas de mariposa.

\- Te amo demasiado Kurt. – Repitió ligeramente con un amor que los superó, un amor que fue mucho más profundo de lo que cualquiera jamás podría comprender.

Un destino y dos almas perdidas reunidas, juntas para siempre.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 ** _Una historia diferente, corta pero hermosa que me cautivó de principio a fin y que quise compartir con ustedes, razón por la cual decidí traducirla._**

 ** _La historia de un amor que nació siglos atrás y que continuó a través del tiempo._**

 ** _Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice. Gracias por su apoyo, favoritos y comentarios._**


End file.
